


The Honeysuckle's Bloom

by dietplainlite



Series: Prince Edward Island [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Edwardian Period, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, First Time, Jewish Ben Solo, Loss of Virginity, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night, pregnancy mention (but no pregnancy), prince edward island au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietplainlite/pseuds/dietplainlite
Summary: June, 1903. Rey Niima and Ben Solo are finally married, tucked into their room in a Charlottetown hotel with very different ideas of what the night ahead will bring.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Prince Edward Island [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806910
Comments: 42
Kudos: 269





	The Honeysuckle's Bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misscharleypollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscharleypollard/gifts).



The night is chill and wet for June, though thankfully, the skies hadn’t opened up until after the wedding service. Downstairs in the hotel ballroom, the remaining guests are still toasting the couple’s good fortune. 

The cries of “Mazel tov!” still ring in Rey’s ears but in this room, with its rich velvet drapes, plush rugs and the enormous four post bed, it’s silent and still as she stands in front of her husband in her nightgown, with her hair down. 

He’s seen her with her hair down one time before, when he came to visit unannounced on a late spring morning, while she was hanging laundry and letting her hair dry in the sun as well. She remembers how he stared, the book he’d been excited to share with her forgotten as he crossed the lawn and kissed her.

It all felt so natural, then, but now he’s standing in front of her, naked from the waist up, and he’s so beautiful she can barely look at him without blushing wildly. 

Strange, that there are still people dancing downstairs in the ballroom, while Ben and she are up here. Everyone knows what they’re about to do. Several of the older women had squeezed her hand as they said goodbye, a knowing look of pity in their eyes, though a few had winked at her and smiled. 

The new Mrs. Solo is absolutely terrified. So much so that she’s shivering despite the ample blaze in the fireplace. Ben takes her hand and leads her closer to it, then stoops and adds more coal. 

“What have you been told,” he asks, “about what we’re going to do?” His voice is low and there’s a slight tremble to it; he’s nervous as well, which makes her feel strangely better, but only a bit. 

Rey swallows, and discovers that her face can, in fact, get more hot. She must look like a lobster. Until a week ago she only knew the basics, and only then in terms of what farm animals do. She was too mortified to ask anyone about it, save Rose, but Finn and Rose had been on an extended trip to Europe until the last minute, and putting such things in a letter or asking her friend to write things down, had been out of the question. 

During her last dress fitting Rey remembered that the dressmaker was married. She was a plain spoken, practical woman, though she did have some imagination, considering the beauty of her designs. Out of desperation, Rey broached the subject. 

“I don't have a mother, or sisters, or any aunts,” she started. 

“That’s a shame,” she said. “You’ve at least got a few girlfriends to share the day? You’ve said you get along well with his mother.”

“Yes, but my friend is away, and I have some questions that I can’t possibly ask my future mother-in-law.”

The dressmaker stopped and looked up at her sharply. “You've no one to talk about your duties, is that it?” she asked, through a mouthful of pins. 

Rey nodded slowly and Mrs. Lane nodded sharply. “I’ve had two husbands and five daughters, so I know more than I care to. Now, your fellow, I've seen him in town. Quite a large man.”

“Yes.”

She heaved a sigh. “Well, there’s no use beating around the bush,” she said before laying it all out.

“To keep my gown on,” Rey repeats to Ben, “and that I mustn’t be afraid, but it will hurt, and that you really don’t want to hurt me but you won’t be able to help it. She did say it will hurt less if I try to relax and it should be over quickly.”

“Did she tell you that you might enjoy it?” he asks, looking up at her. His eyes are soft and full of concern. 

“No. She implied it was something I would have to endure.”

He stands up and touches her face, cupping her cheek and cradling the back of her head in the most gentle way, more gently than anyone could ever imagine from such a large man, from such large hands. “I don’t think it has to be like that, and I wish I’d known how afraid you were.”

The tears that have been threatening spill over as she leans into his hand. “I tried not to think about it, and it worked, mostly, because I’ve been so busy.”

“Rey, do you trust me?”

“Always. Yes.”

He moves his hands to her shoulders and looks her in the eyes. “I need you to forget what she said. Except the part about relaxing, and not being afraid. Do you trust me to help you enjoy this?”

“Yes. But how do you know what to do?”

“I sought some professional advice.”

“Ben!”

“It was all as proper as it could possibly be. I spoke with a woman doctor in Toronto, when I went to buy our rings.”

“Oh.”

“And she referred me to Madame Soleil.”

“Ben!”

“Don't worry. I told her about you and said we didn't want to do anything too wicked.”

“Ben please tell me you're joking.”

“I'm joking about Madame Soleil. But I did speak to a woman doctor, at length. And I also had an excruciating conversation with my father when I was eighteen.”

She smiles, a wobbly, wet smile, and he leans in to kiss her on the forehead. “We don’t have to try tonight.”

“No, we should. We’re going to be on a train for the next two nights.”

“We’ve waited this long, we can wait until we get to New York.”

“No, I want to try. I know you won’t hurt me.”

“We can stop whenever you want.”

Rey nods and takes a deep breath as her husband takes her into his arms. 

* * *

Ben wraps his arms around her, a thing he’s done a thousand times in the last eight months, but this time, her soft flesh yields unders his hands, with only a thin layer of cotton between them rather than the armor of her corset and layers of skirts and petticoats.

They've kissed. Lord have they kissed, so much. In the weeks leading up to their wedding they'd been left unchaperoned more and more often. The number of times his mother had remembered a pressing letter she needed to answer right away, or that Miss Kanata had run out to do household chores were abundant. Sitting in their proper parlors, he would pull Rey into his lap, and as she sat across him, he prayed that her skirts and petticoats were thick enough to prevent her feeling how much he wanted her. 

Often, he would place his hand on her neck so his palm rested at the top of her chest, on her collarbone, where he could feel the warmth of her skin and the beating of her heart through her blouse. There were always tendrils of hair escaping around her temples and neck, and he would twirl them around his fingers until they curled. 

Once, he had undone the top button of her blouse and ghosted his fingers along the soft skin at the base of her neck, circling around to her throat. When he pulled the collar down and placed a kiss there, right in the hollow, she gasped and told him that it made her dizzy, unable to think straight, that they should stop before they got carried away.

On their wedding night, he is desperately afraid of getting carried away. 

The neck of her nightgown is open and has fallen to one side, exposing her shoulder. He kisses her shoulder and works his way to her ear, trailing kisses along the way. She fists a hand in his hair and sighs.

Stepping back, she slowly rucks up the tail of her night gown, stopping at the top of her thighs, before anything is fully exposed. She takes a deep breath, looks him in the eye, and pulls it over her head. 

She can’t look at him once it’s off, however. She stares just past his shoulder as he takes her in, too stunned to move. 

Her hair falls almost to her waist, part of it covering her right breast and leaving the left exposed. Her breasts are small, with dark, pointed nipples. Her slim waist tapers then flares out into the gentlest curve of hips and belly. When he gets to the dark triangle of hair between her legs, his gaze lingers before continuing down the length of her legs. 

Like many boys, Ben giggled over illicit magazine illustrations and the occasional dirty postcard one boy or another had smuggled away from an uncle or brother. He’d seen nude portraits and sculptures in museums, but he’d never been in the same room as a naked woman, and as often as he’d dreamed of this moment, he wasn’t prepared for how soft, how warm, how real she was, from the mole on her left breast to the downy hair on her legs, to the silvery stretch marks on her hips. 

Finally she meets his eyes again, and he steps toward her, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her close. He nearly comes undone at the sensation of her breasts against his skin. 

He stoops and in one motion, picks her up. She gasps and wraps her arms around his neck, looking at him with so much trust that he’s afraid he might drop her, it makes him so weak. He carries her to the bed, a giant four poster, a relic of the last century. She moves to the head of the bed, leaning on the pillows and eyeing him warily. He decides to leave his trousers on for now, so as not to scare her, but she looks at how his cock is straining the front of his trousers with no small amount of interest. 

“Lie on your front,” he says. 

“Why?” she asks. 

“I want to kiss you all over.”

She giggles as she obliges him, resting one cheek on her folded arms. He gazes up the length up her body, then climbs on the bed, running a hand from her ankle, over her calf and the back of her thigh, hesitating before cupping the swell of her bum. 

She shivers, and for a moment he wonders what it would be like to spank her, to lay a hand across that bum so that it left a red mark. 

He kisses it instead, one soft kiss on each cheek, then makes his way up her spine. 

There are red marks on her skin from where her chemise had creased beneath her corset, and he runs his fingers along them before leaning over to kiss a particularly angry looking groove. Rey gasps.

“Is that alright?” He asked.

“Yes,” she breathes, and turns over.

Sha lays with her arms draped above her head, her little breasts rising and falling with her heated breath. Her eyes are big and dark, her lips were already swollen from their kissing. She is so beautiful that it requires all his will to not grab her and take her all at once, but he had promised not to be a brute and he would rather die than hurt her, or go back on that promise.

He stands again, at the foot of the bed, and undoes his trousers, letting them fall along with his underpants. He hadn’t thought Rey’s eyes could get any wider, but at the sight of his cock he’s proven wrong. Her mouth falls open and she attempts to start her sentence multiple times before getting it out. 

“Will it really fit?”

Ben looks down at it. He has no frame of reference regarding the size of his cock, though he assumes it might be larger than average because his body is larger than average. For the first time, looking at Rey's slender hips, he wonders if perhaps it won’t fit inside her. 

“I imagine so,” he says, not wanting to scare her. Surely if a baby is supposed to come from there, he should be able to fit. 

He gets back on the bed and lays down beside her. She turns on her side and reaches out to touch his face. Her hand glides down, caressing his chest. She stops when she gets to his belly, right above her his cock stretches across it. Her eyes are still on him, her bottom lip tucked between her teeth. She takes a deep breath and looks down as her fingers graze the head. He sucks in a breath, resisting the urge to place his hand on top of hers and show her what to do. 

She looks back up at him. “Does the extra skin go away as you get older?”

“What?” 

She runs her finger around the head and for a moment he can’t hear or see anything. “I’ve changed little boys' nappies before,’ she says, “and there’s usually more skin?”

He laughs and she frowns at him. “I’m sorry. I’m not laughing at you. I’m surprised no one told you.” 

Ben never thought he would have to explain this particular mitzvah to his wife on their wedding night, considering how diligently she had thrown herself into learning about Judaism. 

“Wait,” she says, after thinking about it for a moment. “Does that mean if we have any little boys…”

“Yes,” he says, kissing her, “But it’s over in a minute and he won’t remember it.”

She presses her lips together and attempts to scowl but she can’t maintain it and dissolves into giggles, covering her face with her hands. “I’m sorry. Only, it’s such an unromantic topic.”

“Hmmm,” he says and pulls her close, dipping his head to put his lips around her nipple. She stops laughing. 

“Oh.”

“Is that nice?” he asks, before moving on to her other nipple. 

“Yes,” she whispers, and runs her fingers through his hair. She traces his ear with her finger, something that always drives him absolutely wild. 

He moves one hand down her body and between her legs. She gasps again as his finger slides between her lips, and bucks her hips slightly. He leaves her nipples long enough to look up at her.

“Have you touched yourself there before?”

Her cheeks are aflame as she nods. “It was always more frustrating than anything else, though.”

“Do you like it?” He slides his finger up and down again. She’s so slick and warm and soft and a little moan escapes her lips. 

“It feels so nice, but it also aches. Inside.”

Her legs have fallen wider apart, as if by instinct, and so carefully--as if he might break her otherwise--he slips his finger inside her. Her lips part and she sighs. 

“Oh my.”

* * *

Rey cannot believe that only minutes ago she was terrified of what was about to happen. She feels rather silly for spending the last few weeks so full of worry over something so incredibly wonderful. She should have thought about how extraordinary her husband-to-be is and known he would never willingly put her through anything terrible. She had wanted to get it over with but now she never wants it to stop. Ben continues to gently kiss her breasts as he moves his finger inside her, but she wonders what it would be like if he weren’t so gentle. 

“You can do that more,” she says. “It doesn’t hurt.”

“Which part?” he asks, looking up. His lips are wet and swollen which unleashes a flood of warmth inside her. 

“All of it,” she whispers. 

He smiles and kisses her deeply, more urgently, as he slides another finger inside her and takes her nipple into his mouth again, sucking hard. Her fingers tighten in his hair but when he pauses she tells him to keep going. One finger felt nice, but the second one stretches her in a lovely way, and goes a long way toward easing the empty ache she feels. It’s still not enough, though even with the heel of his hand rubbing against her center and his teeth grazing her breasts. 

“I think...I think I’m ready,” she says. 

He looks at her steadily, for a long moment. “Are you sure?” 

She nods. They have all the time in the world to explore each other’s bodies but she wants him now. He looks very solemn and nervous as he positions himself between her legs, gently opening them wider. He reaches down and she feels him at her entrance. She flinches as he begins to push inside her. His cock is far wider even than his two fingers

He bends to kiss her mouth and stroke her hair. “Do you want me to stop?”

She shakes her head. “I’m alright.”

“Try to relax,” he says. 

Rey takes a deep breath and releases it, and she does relax enough for him to make progress. He pulls back and tries again, sinking deeper, gradually, until at last he's inside her, fully. 

Rey thinks about the glass breaking under his foot at the end of their wedding, how she thought this would be similar, a shattering, but it's a slow burning sting that blooms into a luxuriant warmth. She has never been so close to anyone, body or soul, as she is the moment her husband enters her, his eyes penetrating her more fully than his member as he gazes down on her with something akin to worship.

He pulls out and pushes back in and Rey is so overwhelmed with how wonderful it feels that she throws her arms around him, clinging to him. How had she never known? She had thought that merely getting to live with him, to be close to him every day would be the greatest joy of her life but this, this is exquisite in ways that perhaps no one could ever come close to describing to her. As he keeps moving, the pleasure increases and she feels taut, drawn out like the strings of a tightened corset. She feels as though she may break, as though she wants to break--

Ben groans through gritted teeth. “I'm sorry, Rey, I'm going to--” 

Abruptly, he pulls out of her, though he remains above her, bracing himself on one arm while his other hand goes to his cock. She looks down between them, and can just make out his hand pumping up and down, before he groans again and pale liquid begins shooting from the tip onto her belly and thighs. Gradually his breathing and his hand slow down, and he kisses her before sitting back. 

She touches the liquid splattered across her belly. “I thought this was supposed to go inside me.”

“It is,” he says. He takes a cloth from the wash basin and wipes down her tummy, then her inner thigh. “It's only that, though we talked about children, we didn't talk about when, and if you're agreeable, I would like to have you to myself for a while, before inviting a little stranger to come live with us. Besides, I don’t like what Mrs. Beale said to you.”

Rey’s cheeks burn at the memory of it. The president of the Chandrila School Committee had come to see Rey the Monday after their engagement announcement, bustling in almost the moment the children were all gone. 

“Let me start with my congratulations,” she said. “Mr. Solo is a good catch for you, and we’re always happy when young folks settle for good here.”

“Thank you,” Rey said. 

“Now, we do need to know as soon as you set a date. Hopefully not too soon, since we’ll need plenty of time to search for candidates. I’ve got to make a note to stop hiring pretty ones, however, if we want to keep them for very long.”

“We’ve decided on June,” Rey said. “I want to finish the year, and June weddings are so beautiful, don’t you think?”

“Generally, yes. And that’s quite considerate of you, to finish out the year.”

“Actually, I did want to talk about that. I don’t see any reason why I couldn’t continue in my position. My last performance review was excellent, and I know the children and the town already, and Mr. Solo doesn’t mind if I keep working.”

Mrs. Beale had sat staring at Rey, eyes blinking, for a full ten seconds before she spoke. It was as if Rey had stated that she would like to start wearing only her bloomers. “Miss Niima, I have to say I’m shocked. While I understand that some women must continue working once they get married, it’s quite obvious that isn’t the case in your situation. It seems a bit selfish to deprive another young single girl of an opportunity to support herself, or a man the opportunity to provide for a family.”

“I suppose I hadn’t thought of it that way. It’s only that I enjoy teaching so much.”

“Well, you’ll have plenty of little minds to shape soon enough, and we may as well get the search over as soon as possible. God willing, with a June wedding, you’re likely to be a mother already with another on the way by the time the next school year is over, and you’d have to quit long before that.”

Rey hadn’t known what to say to that, so she just nodded and said, “Of course, you’re correct,” and that had been that, though she hadn’t been able to bring herself to officially tender her resignation until late April, when the new teacher had been hired. 

Looking at her husband now, an immense wave of relief washes over her. If she had been nervous about consummating her marriage, that paled in comparison to her nerves over becoming a mother, and it seems that so many women have babies within a year of their wedding. It hardly seems fair, for two people to finally get to live together, but not get the chance to fully enjoy each other for a bit, especially now that she knows how much two people can enjoy each other. 

“I'd like that,” she says. “To have you to myself.”

“We'll have to watch the calendar, and I'll be careful not to spill inside you. It's not guaranteed but it may buy us some time. How much time do you want?”

“Let's talk about it again on our anniversary, unless something happens before then.” 

“That is an excellent plan,” he says. He lays down beside her and runs his hand down the side of her body, lingering on the curve of her waist and hip. He grows serious and the tips of his ears turn red. “I don’t think it will be over so quickly next time.”

Rey smiles. “How soon is next time?”

“I don’t anticipate a very long wait” he says, looking down. 

“I loved every part of you and now I've discovered something new to love,” she says as she tentatively touches it. It’s half soft, warm and slightly sticky, but as she moves her hand it begins to grow harder, as if by magic. She looks at it and has a sudden thought, a question of how it might taste, but before she can say anything he’s rolled her onto her back again. 

He slides into her more easily the second time, though it still feels gloriously tight, and it’s not long before she’s back at that edge again, right at the breaking point. 

This time, the tension breaks. Earlier tonight, Rey thought the most heavenly thing she could ever feel was the powerful love that overwhelmed her when they first kissed after becoming man and wife, but this searing pleasure, radiating from her core, collides with her love for him and becomes a conflagration. She’s afraid she might fall apart from it, because surely no one is really allowed to feel this good, to be this happy. 

The heat subsides, though she still enjoys all the sensations of him moving above her, within her. 

“You can go faster, if you want,” she says, sensing that he’s holding back. He says her name and locks hands with her, the sturdy bed shaking as his pace increases. Her breasts bounce in a way that is surely obscene, as much as the sound of their bodies coming together and all of it serves to increase her excitement until she’s pushed over the edge yet again. This time, he follows as soon as her cries of pleasure have died down, pulling out of her and spilling onto her chest. She loves the look of him, with his hair wild and his chest heaving, towering above her. He bends to kiss her again, pressing his forehead to hers as he tells her he loves her. 

“I love you, too.”

Once he’s got her cleaned up again he stokes the fire and brings her a glass of wine, which she gulps down before collapsing beside him. The sheets are damp but she doesn’t mind; he’s warm and solid at her side. 

“Ben I think I might die of happiness.”

“Please don't,” he says, kissing the top of her head. “I'd like to keep you for a bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this fic not long after I finished Sip the Honey Sweet, but it sat for a long time in various states of completion because smut writing is hard and trying to write it in this universe is even harder. Thanks to a very enthusiastic friend I was inspired to finish it finally. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
